Gogo Tomago
Marvel Version= |-| Disney Version= Leiko Tanaka, alias Go-Go Tomago, is a member of the Japanese super-team, Big Hero 6. She is young and highly aggressive, with little patience for others, but a very strong will, someone who does not give up easily. Death Battle Ideas: Death Battles: * None Disney Version: * Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose * Ringo Noyamano vs. GoGo Tomago Possible Opponents: * None Disney Version: * None History: GoGo was apparently drafted into BH6 rather than facing jail time. The nature of her criminal convictions is unknown. She joined to prevent Everwraith from slaughtering millions in downtown Tokyo. During the battle, Big Hero 6 was joined by Sunfire, Japan's premiere super hero and a mutant with the ability to super-heat matter into plasma, who was instrumental in the Everwraith's defeat. Soon after, Big Hero 6 moved their headquarters from the Giri Office Building to Japan's Cool World Amusement Park, where they were attacked by X the Unknowable, a monster born from a child's drawings that could transform its atomic structure into any form and shape. With the help of Alpha Flight, Big Hero 6 destroyed X the Unknowable in the fires of Mount Fuji. Afterwards, Big Hero 6 continued to protect Japan from all threats, such as when the team rescued Tokyo residents from a freak blizzard caused by the Crimson Cowl (Justine Hammer) and her Masters of Evil. The members of Big Hero 6 fell victim to a mind-control device implanted within Baymax. Traveling to Canada, the mind-controlled super heroes attacked a new incarnation of Alpha Flightat a national park. After a brief battle, the mind-control device was short-circuited and the two teams parted as friends. Big Hero 6 returned to Japan to seek out the parties responsible for their mind-control. Big Hero 6 help Alpha Flight protect the timestream. Powers and Abilities: Go-Go Tomago is a skilled motorcyclist and an accomplished racer and stunter. She has also several contacts in Japan's criminal underworld, as many of her former associates are unaware that she secretly serves as a member of Japan's premiere super-hero team. Gear: * Go-Go Tomago's Battlesuit: The Go-Go Tomago battle suit is a voice-activated device that absorbs and amplifies kinetic energy, enabling it's wearer to temporarily transubstantiate his or her body mass into thermochemical energy simply by uttering the trigger words "Go-Go Tomago". Disney Version: * Go Go's battle suit is based on her science experiment seen during her introduction at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Through the use of mechanical engineering, Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. This was incorporated in her super-suit, which heavily consisted of the same electro-magnetic wheels used for her state-of-the-art bike. However, not only do the discs act as wheels and a mode of transportation, they also act as dangerous weapons, capable of causing quite a lot of damage once flung to a specific target. Once the target is hit (if at all) the discs magnetically return to the suit, enabling instant reuse. While her abilities do not appear to be as powerful as her teammates, her intimacy with speed enables her to perform a combination of hits and attacks that give her an advantage in both ranged and close combat. With the suit, Go Go is given impressive speed, velocity, and agility. Using all of the discs and moving at once at high velocity, Go Go can cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated, and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. She also gains the ability to create powerful impacts against enemies when at high speeds. Gallery: Leiko_Tanaka_(Earth-616)_from_Sunfire_and_Big_Hero_Six_Vol_1_1_(cover)_0001.jpg|Gogo's Battlesuit Gogo.png|Gogo in Earth-14123 Super_GoGo_2.png|Gogo's Battlesuit (Earth-14123) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Big Hero 6 Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Female Category:Asian Combatants Category:Technology users Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters